


Rat is always a rat

by GaySpaceHoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheating, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot Twists, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceHoe/pseuds/GaySpaceHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux returns from his mission, a lot has happened when he was gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat is always a rat

Hux and Kylo were secretly together for some time now. Hux had to go on a mission. When he came back he wanted to suprisse Kylo, after hearing that he is in his room he went there. He opened the door, he didn't expect to see that...

"Oh, yousa are such a naughty boie for mesa!" weird creature said, he was sitting on Kylo who was laying naked and tied to the bed.

"Kylo." Hux said loud enough for him to hear him.

"H-hux!" Kylo said suprised, his eyes were wide. "This is not how it looks like!"

Hux smiled (it was a fake smile), then he went closer. The creature had some mask on his face.

"I THOUGHT WHAT YOU AND I HAD WAS SPECIAL, YOU BASTARD!! AND YOU CHEATED ON ME!!! WITH THAT-THAT THING!!!"

"Baby boo, I will explain to you just in second" Kylo said calmly.

"Don't you dare call me "baby boo" right now!!!! And is that- are those my handcuffs? Is that my clothing?! You sick bastard!"

 

Some time later when Kylo finally put some clothes on, he was standing before his room with angry Hux.

"Well?" Hux said impatient.

"Well..."

"Who the fuck was that?!" Hux pointed at the door.

"Don't tell me you don't know him?" Kylo asked suprised.

"Is there a reason for me to know him?" Hux asked with raised eyebrows.

"Forget about it. That was uh, Jar Jar Binks."

"Horrible name for horrible looking thing."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT JAR JAR!" Kylo yelled.

"YOU WERE GONE AND HE WAS HERE...I was horny."

"WE WERE IN ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP! YES, I SAID "WERE" BECAUSE I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"...and where the hell did he even come from he wasn't here before."

Kylo stayed silent for a moment. "He's...he's the most powerful sith lord. I used to sleep with him before we were together..."

"Okay, that's enough, now he can fuck you as much as you want!!! Go back to you Barjar or whatever his name is!!!" 

Hux started going and then returned. "Also, there's something I never told you..." Hux put his hand on his face, he started taking his skin off...My name is actually Shrex and I'm an ogre!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kylo had tears in his eyes "What? But...how?" 

Shrex throw his hidden onion at Kylo, it actually had magic powers, suddenly he was a rat.

"After all...you are what you always were on the inside." 

Shrex looked at the Jar Jar who was standing in the background "It's all ogre now." And then he disappeared.

 

THE END


End file.
